


The Overwelming Gayness (Or Jeremys diary)

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere, Thatsgay420



Series: The Diaries of the Geeky *gay* Kids [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsgay420/pseuds/Thatsgay420
Summary: Jeremy is hella gay and kisses Michael. That's it and this is serious no joke it's his gay diary.





	1. The Kiss Of Super Gay

**Author's Note:**

> for now ill try to post every other day but I may miss a day if I'm busy  
> Yes, this seems like a joke. (I mean I understand I wrote it) But after seeing them kiss after the show I was inspired to write this ( And an excuse to call Rich a slut). In this story, Jeremy has a diary that he confines all his secrets to. Like his love for Michael.  
> In this story Cristine is not who he wants, he wants Michael, but his SQUIP does not and when he tries to get the red Mountain Dew but doesn't. He does hate his SQUIP.  
> Extra note I almost called this Be More Gay

Monday, March 10th

As we take a final bow Micheal hugs me and I can't help myself. my gay ass kisses him, And he kisses back. What the actual heck I'm the closeted gay kid, **not him**. I'm hoping that he takes it as a stage thing since people ship us so much. Or do I? I mean I like him. But this is NOT how it's supposed to happen. My job is to chase him whilst he has no idea. He probably going to end up with that slut Rich( God I hate him ) I mean how could he like him. He is Rich, he is probably an alcoholic. But whatever I don't care **_CAUSE LOOK WHO HE KISSED RICH, ME NOT YOU._**

I can't believe he kissed me back. It's so hard to believe that I was dying inside, all I needed to do was ask. I could cry. But noooo my SQUIP forbids it. I hate this thing so much. I wish I got that Mountain Dew Red as I wanted. Looks like I need to get people to search eBay for another. That or shove a screwdriver in my ear. That's a joke, You need to be more chill. 

 I need to remind my SQUIP to fix my anger issues. Or should I ignore my SQUIP? He is a huge jerk who thinks everything about me is terrible. He is like an abusive friend who tries to fix me. I don't need fixing I need learning. At least he lets me shut him down when I need to so I can think and write in you. ( and watch porn).

Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Michael about le kiss. Hopefully, he is not mad. I guess he seemed happy after. OH MY GOD. Did I confess to him on stage with that kiss? I've screwed up soooo bad I'm sorry Michael. But I like you. Can't change that now hoe. You could've been ugly. Then this problem would not exist. Stupid beautiful idiot. I should hate you for this... But I can't :). Time to flirt like my life depends on it.

Sometimes I feel trapped in my mind. The SQUIP makes it even worse. Its one thing to be trapped in your mind another to be yelled at and shocked for your thoughts. I wish things were different. I wish I could be in control of my thoughts and actions. All I know is I hate this and this sucks.

 

 Did Rich setting the fire get the SQUIP out? Mabie, I should try. But now is NOT the time I'll wait for a bit before I try anything rash. I hate everything. That kiss, my mind,  **AND THIS STUPID SQUIP.** All I want now is a normal life. I don't need to more than survive. I just need to survive. This SQUIP makes it so hard.

Ok, that's enough big sad for one day. Now to talk about that kiss. His lips were chapped, surprising since they don't look chapped. He also has warm lips. But I think everyone does. So that can't be a plus. I guess if he had cold lips it would be a bad thing. ( Since he would need to be dead and he is not). When I kissed him he seemed a bit shocked (but who wouldn't). I don't think I need to worry about not liking me back. But I will anyway.  He wouldn't kiss me back if he didn't like me, right? 

God, I've never been so stressed out in my life. I took myself by surprise. It was not a quick kiss, But not that long. My SQUIP was so pissed at me. I'm surprised he did not kill me right there. ( Wish he did). MY GOD, I said that's enough big sad. but whatever I can't wait to see him tomorrow, or can I.

Well, hope he doesn't hate me ;)

I'll talk tomorrow time for bed, I can't deal with this stress of today anymore, goodnight.

 


	2. My (ex)girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy realized he cheated oops well what can ya do besides leaving her in the dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter sorry, This one has DDRAMMAAhope you enjoy

Tuesday, March 11

My dad put on pants. MIRACLE.

I awoke in my room to the revelation that I've cheated. How have I forgotten about Cristine my (ex?)girlfriend. As I shakingly look at my phone it buzzes. A message from Cristine.

the short version of the messages said

* * *

Cristine: We NEED to talk meet me at lunch 

Jeremy: Can we talk now?

Cristine: NO WAY 

Jeremy: Fine have it your way

Cristine: You CHEATED on me don't dare give me an attitude  

Jeremy: Whatever, see you then

Cristine: bye, gay boi™:(

* * *

 So as I walk to the bus my SQUIP tells me to stop.  _Be late_. Knowing he has no control over my body I don't listen. Then he shocks me. Jerk. Then I trip on a rock... Oops, now my knee is  _bleeding_. My SQUIP laughs, God I hate him. So I start to head home so I can change my pants. Then my phone vibrates, its Michael.

 

here's what the messages said

* * *

Michael: Can we talk during lunch?

Jeremy: Can't Cristine needs to talk to me then rip

Michael: You guys still going on?

Jeremy: She wants to talk and I kissed a cute boy in front of her, safe to say we're done

Michael: He was pretty hot. Can we skip 1st period to talk?

Jeremy: Sure, wanna meet at Spencers Delli

Michael: Yea, see you then.

* * *

Great another confrontation. I hate today. Mabie, we can kiss. Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself we just kissed.   ~~what if we kiss again.~~ I'm fangirling over a boy.who am I a middle school girl *le gasp*™ I'm gay.

 

 Should I feel bad about Cristine? Like I was going to break up with her anyway on Friday. But I cheated should yes I will feel bad. But feel bad with Michael. I can't imagine how she feels. I  _cheated_ on her. I think that she will be ok. Right? God, I've screwed up. What have I done? SQUIP kill me please. He said no. and is trying to correct the big sad. to late bucko. but cheating is not good .5 stars. it sucks but what can I do. I cheated I'm the bad one NOT her. I deserve to feel all the shame in the world.

 

 Since I was not able to go home my knee is exposed and bleeding ( shameful). I arrive at the deli and see Michael sitting alone at a table. So I walk over to him and we kiss. Oof me and Cristine are technically still together. More guilt lucky me!!! I sit down and he says that he wants us to work, But if I'm not over Cristine he doesn't think we will. So I stand and say "I'm gay" ( Ok well I did not stand up but you get the point).

 

Then tell him how I was going to break up with her Friday so I'm more than over her. We were only there for about 10 minutes so I was just late. When I walked into class I walk to the teacher's desk. She says she wants an explanation and it better be good for being 15 minutes late. I just say "gay stuff". She doesn't mark me late.

 

The next couple of periods fly by, Then its lunch time. Time for confrontation. I spot her almost imediently. As I approached I could see the anger in her eye's.  She says the worst thing ever. " I don't want to break up". In shock I say "but I do". Her eyes get sad. Her cheeks turn red. She is now unconformable and uncertain in her words. And all she can muster out is " I knew I should not have given you a second chance jerk, go be gay with Michael you slut".

 

I feel so bad so I say "sorry, that came out wrong, I meant that I don't think we will work. I'm not even into girls". Tears streaming down her skin." Why did you play with my heart like this". Then she runs away.

 

I'm stunned I can't believe this 

 

I'm the worst human ever

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it kudos or ill put UWU in the next chapter and steal your kneecaps


	3. Guy I’d be into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof the gay boi is at it again we’ll rip him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look I makes another in the same day whoo

Wednesday,March 12

 

Is still a shock that my dad is wearing pants.

So besides that I woke up with my alarm clock blaring so trying to turn it off I spilled some 3 day old pepsi on you (sorry) but I dried you off so it’s all good.

 

my favorite gay boi (Michael) is picking me up today in his PT Cruser ( god he is such a looser) but that’s fun

 

then my SQUIP decided to test me today by saying I should eat Frosted Flakes for breakfast. What was he thinking Captain Crunch is sooo much better. Frosted Flakes doesn’t eaven compare to the glory of Captain Crunch. This Super Quantim Unit Intell Prosesser is not very smart and he just zapped me for that comment. But does it look like I care. He has horrible cereal taste. 

 

Then I see his car pull up “get in gay boi™️“ god what a dork.  But he is my dork

I get in his car ( oof he has the heat up I love heat) then he gets a message from Rich

* * *

Rich: hey wanna come over after school ;)

Michael: sorry boi but I have a boyfriend now

* * *

 

My face turns notability red. But guess what he has the nerve to giggle at my face. 

 

“Ha fine to apologize I’ll buy you a slushee”. I sigh “fine, it better be blue” 

 

he giggles again and rolls his eyes he always gets red and I get blue that’s how it’s always been

 

but today he got blue. He said that if we’re going to date is time for a change. Then he whispered “ I guess you were right blue is better” so I yell he FINALY admis it”

 

Yea I can tell I just embarrassed him but I don’t feel bad. We get in the car “ next stop school” then we hold hands all the way there. Only 85% change I was sweating up a storm.

 

then we arrive and I saw Christine and decide to apologize again. “ hey Christine sorry for how things went down I hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done”

 

she smirks and says is on your not the only gay one. She proceeded to grab brook and kiss her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof part 2 tomorrow


	4. Not the only gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left y’all on a gay cliffhanger there

So as I see Christine and brooks lips meet a bit of me is happy. “Looks like I turned her gAy” I said then realize there making out. 

I do the only logical thing and back away slowly. But not paying attention I bump into Rich “watch out tall ass” . Just to spite him I kiss Michael who sadly was standing next to me. (He is bald now HA)

 

The look on his face was priceless. Shock, betrayal, dispare. Looks like the world is turning up for me

 

Looks like I’ll more than survive

 

My SQUIP then zaps me for being gAy. I guess he can’t handle the gAyNeSs. What a looser. Dammit he zapped me again oh well. 

 

Then I realize something

 

I run after Rich and ask. “Did the fire work”. 

He pats my back with a sad look in his eyes “No”

 

A part of me dies at that moment. I should tell my boyfriend that I have a computer lodged in my brain. But he would probably be mad so I’ll just need to deal with it myself.

 

I walk back to Michael and he asks what I was doing and I lie and say it’s about his hair.

 

Then the bell rings we say our goodbyes I’ll write in you tonigh if I have the chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s gay


	5. Gay stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow that last chapter was a lot so now here's a day at the state fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow This has almost big sad

Thursday, March 13

 

Me and Michael decide to skip school today and go to the fair. But my dad would be pissed if I skipped school so I tell him I'm sick. He is going to be gone till like 4 am so he will never know. So he calls the school then leaves ( He needs to drive to my grandparents).

 

About 10 minutes later Michael shows up, then my day really begins. As we are driving we start holding hands. AND LET ME TELL YOU MY HEART NEARLY STOPS RIGHT THERE. What the actual heck Michael give someone some time to breathe here. So as the little big of air is getting to my lungs he turns on Marley (what else). I shrug it off and we continue

 

When we arrive at the fair my heart actualy stops. I kinda have a fear of heights. The SQUIP "took" it away (Its still there looser)*zap* damn SQUIP can't let me have feelings. But a lot of the rides go high and NO WAY am I going on a tall ride. Right?

 

He pays(Thank God I'm poor). And we enter the fair."what the hell are we going to do" He says. That's correct we did not know what to do at a fair. We're so lame. We decide to get somethings to eat. He got a corn dog and I got cotan candy. Then he say's "lets go on a ride". The Devil is not as bad as him. 

 

So in a flirtatious way I say "No High ones". AND HE AGREESSSSSS. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Please kill me after that .  **I don't deserve life**. 

then we go on the smallest rollercoster ever. Cause were both to scared to go on the big ones. But after that we decide to go on a medium size and SCREAM OUR DAMN HEADS OFF. We're done with rides after that. So we play some games

 

He won almost every one. That means I end up with half the prizes. It's now around 2 so we decide to head home. We kiss on our way out. My heart skips a beat ect ect gay stuff ect. 

 

He needs to go home after so he drops me off and we go our seprate ways

 

Then the big sad hits me. But I'm still in bliss. It cant touch me up here

 

I'm in bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was gay Fun Fact I wrote this during first and second period in school
> 
> I'm probobly gonna fail but its ok


	6. Ulatmate Exposeing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big oof

Friday, March 14

 

Today is the day I tell my dad im gay. So I get dressed and ready to tell my dad.

 

I leave my room and I see my father drinking Mountain Dew, le Devils drink. I cant with him, but alas its time

 

Fauther im gAy. ~~~~"Jeremy, what the actual hell".  What did I just do? I've just exposed myself. " Oh my god, are you dating Michael". I answer by an awkward smirk. He looks sooooo done.

My SQUIP zaps the living Hell out of me when I get outside. "Jeremy you can't be cool  _and_ gay". Well SQUIP ill just be gay. I will choose Michael over you any day. More zaps come. Then Michael pulls up. In his goddam PT Cruser. 

 

I decide to come clean. " Michael I have a computer in my brain". He laughs, "ok buddy".  Tears pinprick my eyes, he doesn't believe me.  He notices ( I usually can't cry but I think my SQUIP gives up on me being cool). " Look I get it, it's a joke you don't need to get upset".  Why can't he understand? Tears are now flowing down my face. 

 

He knows something is wrong. I don't just randomly break into tears." Dude are you ok, what's wrong". I giggle, " Im not lying, the other day I wasn't making fun of Rich because of his hair, I was asking if the fire got the SQUIP out. "What the hell is a SQUIP"

 

"A Super Quantum Unit Intell Processer. Rich got me to buy one." That one day I went into Payless and had a "Mysterious" seizure". That was the Squip". I've told him everything. For some reason, he believes me.

 

"Please, Never talk to rich again"

 

TAKE THAT SQUIP IM GAY

 

 

*zap*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but here's an update


	7. well heCk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got logged out on my computer so the last 2 chapters were made on my cousins' laptop while she was in the bathroom ill update this now

Idk the date

 

so we skipped school because them calling my dad isn't a worry anymore because he knows im fucking gay im going to be killed by my father when I get home anyway what's the point of staying out of trouble

 

we decide to go to the mall because why the hell not at this point I don't care the church finna kill me om Sunday when my dad tells the priest lmao. At this godforsaken mall then I see it. gay shit, then I remember I only have 30 bucks... so I buy a flag because y not. then Michael is hungry so I we get something @ the food court he gets sushi but does he ever get anything else...no 

 

About an hour goes by and my dad calls to tell me that he " Loves me but im going to hell" so  __I reply " I know " then hang up since why the hell not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter because I have no time to write it ill add another one later since yall waited this long for an update


	8. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heere

The date? We dont know her

 

So now im home amd my dad is yellin at me bout hell and shit. do i care, no but are my feelings hurt,... yes. like cmon who yells at here kid for being happy. HeLl is my new home I guess so Time for a home tour!

 

Well in devin town we all live in one house, with my homophobic dad of course. im considering turning the homophobia into a Visco hangout but idk. If you walk upstairs youll see my room. Clean but who the fuck cared at this point my dad hates me so ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. welcome 


	9. iodashsgh

aweshit...

**Author's Note:**

> Its short now the chapters will get longer as I go thanks for reading.


End file.
